


Creature in the lake - Extras

by pychrapus



Series: Creature in the lake [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Birthing, Body Modification, Breeder for life, Breeding, Consentacles, Edgeplay, Edging, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fluff, Human Incubator, Monsterpreg, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Spitroasting, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Urethral Play, Xeno, Xenophilia, consensual breeding slave, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pychrapus/pseuds/pychrapus
Summary: Some bonus content featuring Marcus and his tentacle lover, Levi.To properly understand, please read part one.





	Creature in the lake - Extras

  
[Marcus at the beginning of part one]

  
[Marcus at the end of part one]

It has been about nine months since Marcus has made the decision to live with Levi in the water permanently and he hasn't regretted it for even a second. Right now he is feeling a bit restless, the babies are being very active too and his lover is sensing it. Marcus is about to give birth and he is incredibly large at the moment. He doesn't think he's ever been this big. It is a good thing he stays in the water these days, because he can't imagine dragging all this weight along on land. This clutch is going to be huge and that makes him very proud.

Levi is able to sense it before Marcus is. Suddenly, he is gathered up close into Levi's coils and only then does he notice the first cramps himself. The contractions have started: he is in labour. Tentacles are stroking along his taut stomach and caressing his back to soothe him. This is nothing new. However, then the touches turn from comforting to sensual. Feelers stroke and massage along all Marcus' sweet spots and one wraps around his cock. In return, Marcus kisses every part of Levi he can reach, until a tentacle enters his mouth and pushes into his throat. Some of the smaller tentacles start teasing along the rim of his entrance. The actions are familiar, but the timing is strange. He is curious to what Levi's planning.

The contractions have become more pressing now and it feels like he needs to start pushing. Their babies are all lined up and ready. That is when Levi decides to enter Marcus' ass with the smaller tentacles. Oh, that feels very contrary! Marcus wants to push the babies out and Levi's tentacles with them, but the latter move in the opposite direction. It doesn't feel painful or even uncomfortable, just odd. Marcus lets out a surprised noise, which gets swallowed by the water surrounding him. Levi continues their administrations and moves deeper inside him. Those tentacles must be touching the babies by now. He is maneuvered to a different position that is easier for pushing and he starts bearing down, despite the feelers inside him.

Under the attention, Marcus' cock has grown hard. His orgarm is fast appraoching, but then he can feel a bunch of tiny tentacles circle his dick and toy with the slit and he knows what time it is. With just a little pressure a couple of them slip inside his urethra and they dig down deep into his balls and bladder, blocking his ability to come. This is also strange. Usually Levi would let him finish at least once before doing this and it usually doesn't happen while he is giving birth either. 

On the next push the first tentacle baby is forced out. Luckily, the fact that Levi is inside, doesn't stop the babies from coming out. As always, the baby comes out as a small, compact ball, before stretching out and swimming away. More babies are pushed out. Each of them stroke along Marcus' prostate. Over time, giving birth has become less strenuous. A part of him has always enjoyed it and every time it becomes less draining and painful.

The strange feeling of Levi being inside of him during this has morphed into a pleasant one. In a sense, Levi is fucking Marcus while he is giving birth. Pleasure is building both from his babies rubbing against his g-spot and from the stimulation from his partner. Something breaks. Yet it has nowhere to go. His cock is well and truly blocked. There is no relief to be had. Even so, his vision whites out as he shudders through an orgasm, a dry orgasm. Everything buzzes from it.

Every baby Marcus pushes out makes him shudder and his toes to curl. In no time, he is shaking and crying from overstimulation. The babies keep coming. Gradually, his stomach is decreasing in size. Until he finally gives birth to the last one of this clutch.

Not even getting a moment's rest, Marcus continues to suffer under Levi's ministrations. He is already a shivering and panting mess and he is only at the halfway point. Despite this, he is gagging for the next part. The ovipositor is positioned between his legs. Without further ceremony the huge organ buries its way inside his body. His ass is already gaping open and ready for it.

As the first eggs come through Marcus can feel the large tentacle inside him expand even further. The first sphere stretches his asshole as its widest point is forced through and it suddenly slips inside. It rubs right against his prostate. These new eggs going in is the same torture as the previous clutch going out. Every egg makes the ovipositor expand and stimulates is already overly sensitive g-spot. The pleasure is overwhelming and without any outlet it continues to be so. More and more eggs are pumped into him. His belly is starting to fill out again, like it is supposed to. With tears in his eyes, his body wrecks through another dry orgasm. Since his cock is still blocked it still offers no relief. He collapses against Levi's many tentacles, bonelessly.

When Marcus is once again full with eggs the ovipositor pulls out. It is quickly replaced by the large tentacle that fertilizes the eggs. The little remaining available space is quickly filled with fluid until he is close to bursting and it starts leaking out of him. The smaller tentacles that have burrowed deep inside of him start pulling out to make just a little more room.

Then, finally! At last, the tentacles deep inside his prick retreat. During the entire event, Marcus has been blocked from his release and has been on the edge of orgasming for hours. It feels like the tentacles pull his orgasm out of him from all the way down his toes. All his muscles to go taut and his toes to curl as he comes with explosive force. His vision turns white and his limbs feel numb. Marcus has never in his life experienced an orgasm as mind shattering as this. Thankfully Levi is still holding him otherwise he would have literally floated off.

Levi holds Marcus tenderly in their coils while he comes down from that amazing orgasm. He is still high on endorphins and affectionately nuzzles the tentacles. Said tentacles in return press their tips against his skin, “kissing” him. Marcus doesn’t believe he will ever regret choosing to stay in the lake with Levi. He dozes off feeling safe in their many arms...

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://twitter/com/superkipart/)


End file.
